


New Year Greetings

by vocalnonu



Series: you're my twenties [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy New Year!!, M/M, that minwon vid killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: “I was just thinking,” Mingyu gathered his boyfriend in his arms. Wonwoo hummed in response and leaned his head on Mingyu's chest.“Dispatch reveals couples every January first, right? And you posted our video so it’s like we’re indirectly telling the world that we’re together.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: you're my twenties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598653
Comments: 6
Kudos: 307





	New Year Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> i obviously got inspired by wonwoo's fancafe post. sorry if it's short shdjaskgdjas

Today’s MBC Gayo Daejejeon just finished and the members of Seventeen were inside their waiting room. Everyone was busy talking to their families and friends and wanted to greet them a Happy New Year.

Wonwoo was fumbling with a particular app on his phone that provides various filters one could play with. He already filmed a video earlier on the staff's phone so they could post it tomorrow. Wonwoo was looking forward to how Carats would react. Not only on his video, but also the other members. Especially Seungcheol.

Wonwoo found a cat filter, and being a cat lover he obviously chose that one.

“Happy New Year Caratdeul!” Wonwoo waved at the camera and did a finger heart at the end. He reviewed the video and felt like he was too awkward so he deleted that.

He attempted to do another one, only this time he did it with more enthusiasm. He also deleted that one, it seemed forced. Wonwoo didn’t want Carats to think he was forced to do this.

Unbeknownst to him, a particular member was watching him in amusement. Mingyu found his hyung cute with what he was doing, especially when he would comment on what he did wrong.

“You know,” Jihoon spoke from beside him.

“Just go to him man. Help your boyfriend out.” Seokmin gave his friend a light push but Mingyu was a big boy so he barely budged.

“But look how cute he is. I’ll just watch him for a bit.” Mingyu had a wide smile on his face after he said that. His eyes never leaving the cute man with the fox like eyes.

“Damn whipped,” Jihoon muttered under his breath.

One last attempt until Wonwoo decides to stop. He was just about to press the record button when Mingyu suddenly appeared next to him. 

“What are you up to?” Mingyu's going to pretend like he wasn’t looking at Wonwoo since the beginning because he knows his boyfriend would feel embarrassed.

Wonwoo looked at him with a pout.

“I’m trying to record a video for Carats but I don’t like how everything I recorded turned out. This is my sixth attempt.”

Mingyu couldn’t help but smile and kiss his boyfriend’s hair. He missed Wonwoo's black hair so keeps kissing it every chance he gets.

“Can I join you then?” Wonwoo shrugged.

“We could try. No talking though because I’m so stiff, it feels weird.”

After Mingyu gave an okay, Wonwoo pressed the record button and Mingyu appeared next to him. Mingyu didn’t plan on smiling but he saw Wonwoo on the phone’s screen and it was just reflex. He is whipped for his hyung after all.

“What?” Mingyu couldn’t help but ask in a soft tone. If it was up to him he would’ve looked at Wonwoo for more than a millisecond but they were on camera.  
Wonwoo was stunned for a bit that’s why it took him a second to answer back.

“New year greetings.” And with that, Wonwoo ended recording. Mingyu saw Wonwoo save the video so he asked the older if he was going to post it.

“Who knows?” Wonwoo winked at Mingyu exaggeratedly which caused the younger to laugh. Mingyu pulled his boyfriend in a hug.

“Happy New Year, Wonwoo hyung. I love you.” Wonwoo returned the hug and rested his head on Mingyu's chest.

“Happy New Year, Gyu. I love you too."

“Group hug!” Jun screamed and tackled the couple into a hug. The rest soon followed and they greeted each other a happy new year.

-

Mingyu laughed softly when Wonwoo finally posted their video. In all honesty he didn’t think his boyfriend would actually post it.

“What are you laughing at?”

“I was just thinking,” Mingyu gathered his boyfriend in his arms. Wonwoo hummed in response and leaned his head on Mingyu's chest.

“Dispatch reveals couples every January first, right? And you posted our video so it’s like we’re indirectly telling the world that we’re together.”

Wonwoo took Mingyu's hands on his and played with his fingers.

“One day I’m going to show you off to the world and tell them how much I love you.” Mingyu kissed his boyfriend’s temple because of his sweet words.

“But Dispatch should really mind their own fucking business.”

Mingyu couldn’t help but laugh out loud at his boyfriend’s sudden outburst. Mingyu hopes this new year will be kind to them, not just them as in Wonwoo and Mingyu, but them as in Seventeen.


End file.
